Wickedness
by Fae Tiggular
Summary: During No Good Deed, Elphaba had many instances to consider points in her life where things had gone wrong. This is a bit of a take on the whole NGD scene from her POV. Usual NGD angst. You'll see. Please R


**A/N Yayyyy! It's another fanfiction! By me! So I had no intention on writing another one shot, I've been trying to write my multichap but I just started high school and I've got writer's block. But, to hold you over, I've written yet another one shot for you all. This started as an English assignment; reach into the hat and pull out a word, use that word to write as much as you can on this index card. So I reached in the hat, and pulled out a word. My word: Wickedness. I mean, I can't tell you how happy I was to see that word on my paper. Of course, wickedness, Wicked, I have no life so everything drifts back to Wicked somehow. She didn't say anything specific to write, just whatever we wanted that related to the word we chose. I decided, I could go ahead and relate it to Wicked obviously and only after I finished writing did I remember to put it on . **

**This is basically a kinda take on NGD, and Elphaba's thoughts at the time. Just read it, you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, Freshman me has most definishly bought all the rights to Wicked and now all my favorite actors are gonna perform for me and all my friends (even the ones on FF) non-stop. (Sarcasm if you couldn't tell, sorry to get anyone's hopes up :P)**

_Are people really born wicked? Or do they indeed have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, I had a mother. _

_A mother whom I killed with my disfigurement at birth. _

_I had a father, who never cared about me in any way. _

_I had a sister, three years my junior. But poor Nessa was confined to a wheelchair all her days. Because of me. Because I wasn't born a natural color. Because I was born with unexplainable and destructive powers. That being said, Nessa never _really_ cared for me either. I was just her servant. _

_I met my first ever friend in university. Blissful, blonde, beautiful Galinda Upland, of the _Upper_ Uplands. Bubbly Galinda who wasn't as bad as I had originally thought her to be. Somehow, her and the Artichoke bonded, creating a friendship to outlast the ages. _

_Brainless Winkie Prince Fiyero, who did indeed have a brain. Who didn't use it to it's full potential as shown by his falling in love with me. _

_Innocent Boq, who Nessarose trapped in Munchkinland after I fled from our little charmed circle and defied the Wizard. Innocent Boq, who I turned into a living hunk of tin._

_Doctor Dillamond, who isn't dead by might as well be as he is now mute, an animal. _

_In some way, I've killed each and every one of them. All because I was trying to help. _

_My mother, my father; dead from shame, although I admit, I'm surprised it took 22 years of shame to finally kill him. _

_Nessarose, who was always spoiled brat met her fate, squashed by the house of some little farm girl. But even if she was spoiled, she was my younger sister. _

_Glinda, who I left in the Emerald City alone. I can only imagine how heart broken she was when she returned to school. But now she's not sad about me, she's angry at me for stealing Fiyero from her. I didn't mean to take him, I shouldn't have let him come._

_Boq, forever trapped in a body of tin, never to feel again. Isn't that as bad as death? _

_And Yero my Hero, I killed him as well. My lover he was. That part of me that had been missing for so long, all the pain and suffering and sadness I'd experienced in the past couple of years went away when I was with him. However brief that time was. If I hadn't have been captured, he wouldn't have had to give his life to save mine. He could've been married to Glinda, unhappy, but_ alive_. And in time he would've learned to love Glinda, forget about the green girl with glasses and a temper from Shiz. He could've gotten on with his life and became King of the Vinkus as he was always meant to. But now he is gone._

_As I'm I. Elphaba Thropp has ceased to exist. I tried so hard to do the right thing, and it just never worked. Always blowing up in my face. _

_I guess it's true what they say then, _no good deed goes unpunished.

_I've flown around Oz, as Nessarose told me, saving Animals I've never even met. But I feel that I had met them in a way. All the misunderstood and wrongfully oppressed. It just seemed to feel right helping them. They, like I was, were innocent. Just like people, living their lives in peace until the Wizard showed up and made them and enemy. _

_Even with all my work to help the Animals and bring down the Wizard, no real change was made. There were still Animals locked in cages, being beaten for no reason other than their species. Still Cubs getting murdered in front of their parents. Still children stuck watching as their homes burned and their families were pulled away kicking and screaming. And why? Because the Wizard said so. _

_One thing keeps nagging at me though, clawing and biting its way to the surface of my mind. _Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention?__

_I was seeking good wasn't I? I was trying to for once in my life do the right thing, and it just wasn't meant to be. Or maybe I was just doing the right things so that I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I'm not a wicked person. Well I wasn't, but its too late for apologies now._

_Alright enough! So be it. _

_I'm a witch. So let all of Oz now be agreed. I _am _wicked. Through and through. _

_I just couldn't succeed in saving Fiyero with all these useless spells. I'm done._

I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again! Ever again! No good deed, will I do, again!

_I can assure you, there were none so Wicked as I. _

_ -The Wicked Witch of the West_

The tears that had been threatening to spill from Glinda's eyes finally spilled over. Her Elphie had gone through so much, and now she's dead.

Murdered by witch hunters who didn't even know the full story, they were simply told that the Wicked Witch of the West was a dangerous force to all of Oz who needed to be eliminated. Glinda's heart ached for her late best friend whom she had been able to speak with and apologize to right before she was melted.

_Because I knew you, I have been changed. For good. _

She didn't even sign it in her name, Glinda noted. She had signed, 'The Wicked Witch of the West.' Who wasn't so wicked after all. Even if Elphaba's work in Oz wasn't directly visible, she had made a difference in Oz. By the Animals she spent years helping, and all those lives that she touched by doing so.

So Glinda was going to make Oz into a better place. For her Elphie.

**So that's it, only close to 1000 words. Hope you all enjoyed and please please please please please pleaseeeeeeeee leave me a review and check out my other one shot!**


End file.
